


Captured

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dark, M/M, Trans Male Character, transRythian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian snuck into Duncan's castle to try his hand at sabotage, but he got caught and is now at Duncan's mercy.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

=== === ===

Rythian awoke slowly, lying on his back on a block of ice. No, not ice, it just felt like it against his bare back. Where had his shirt gone? He opened his eyes, ready to sit up and look for it, and immediately learned two things.

One, he was in some sort of laboratory. A harsh light shone from somewhere just out of his sight to the left, and some awkward-looking machine hung down from the sterile white ceiling on a jointed mechanical arm. Several small green lights were scattered around the room, blinking at the edges of his vision.

Two, he was strapped down securely by each limb, and over his stomach and throat. He hadn't felt it until he tried to move, and even now the feeling was muted and faint.

 _Duncan! He drugged me!_ Rythian tried to curse, but was unable to move his tongue. Something was inside his mouth. _Is this a gag? What are you planning, Duncan?_

Rythian almost felt properly awake, now. The sensations of the straps on his skin were coming into sharp relief, and he was starting to become aware of a dull ache in his jaw from the gag holding it open. How long had he been like this?

"Oh, you're finally waking up!" Duncan's face swung into sight down at the bottom of Rythian's view. "I was starting to worry that I'd given you too strong a dose!"

Rythian snorted, and Duncan smiled down at him.

"Well, now that you've joined me again, we're ready to begin!"

 _Begin what?_ Rythian couldn't scowl properly around the gag, but he tried his best. Duncan didn't seem to get the message.

"I'm glad you came to visit last night! I've been wanting to have a talk with you for a long time. It's so hard to get in contact with you. In fact, I was starting to believe you were actually _avoiding_ me." Duncan reached down and adjusted something, and the table Rythian was strapped to shuddered, and started to bend until Rythian was held in a reclined sitting position, and able to watch Duncan start placing objects onto a small tray table near Rythian's feet.

"Really, sometimes it feels like you want to forget we were ever friends. It's very hurtful." What looked like a pink remote with a small pink egg attached to it by a thick wire was set down next to a group of scalpels. "I know I wasn't always the best at showing my feelings, but it's like you're not even interested in my attempts to patch things up." A large screwdriver was added to the tray. "Really, it seems like you only came this time to make things harder on me again. Why can't we just go back to the way things were in the old world?"

Rythian grunted. _You're trying to blame_ me _for all of this? You and Sjin destroyed the world! You put a nuke under my base and almost killed Zoey! And now you're acting like I'm the one who wronged you?_

Duncan sighed. "Still holding on to all that anger, Rythian? That's not healthy you know. No wonder you can't put any of our little mistakes behind us. Ah well, if I can't convince you how much you've hurt our relationship, at least we can enjoy ourselves a bit while you're here."

Duncan reached up and ran a finger over the scars on Rythian's chest, and Rythian winced, digging his teeth into the gag. The rubber tasted foul, and he wanted to spit. Preferably onto Duncan's face.

"You're always keeping so much hidden, aren't you?" Duncan mused, rubbing at the purple scars with a thumb. "Hm, two large lines, with a few smaller lines spreading out from the main scar tissue. Perfectly symmetrical across the chest." Duncan traced one of the small lines up to where it circled around Rythian's nipple, which he gave quick flick. "This looks almost like you did it on _purpose_."

Rythian turned away from Duncan's sharp eyes, snorting dismissively, even as he felt his face heating up. He never wanted any of his... embarrassment to be on public display. And somehow this felt even worse than public display.

Duncan pulled his hand away from Rythian's chest, leaving a ghostly tingle behind in Rythian's skin. Rythian twitched with the urge to scratch it away.

"So eager?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, and Rythian stilled abruptly.

_No. He can't mean..._

Duncan picked up one of the scalpels. "Let's move on to the next feature, then. I expected it would take you longer to get into this, but I suppose you've shared these feelings as long as I have. I could never tell, before. You keep so very much hidden. You should consider being more open with your emotions."

The scalpel was lowered to the edge of Rythian's pants, and Rythian's face felt like it was on fire, and he was starting to sweat. _No! Don't-_ His pants came apart under the blade like tissue, and Duncan let out an intrigued hum as he pulled the fabric away, exposing Rythian's packer and harness.

"So very much hidden indeed."

Rythian tried not to squirm as Duncan pulled on his packer, moving it around to examine from every side. After a few moments, Duncan released it, and it snapped back against Rythian's crotch hard enough to sting. Duncan swiftly undid the harness and pulled it away, then took his scalpel to the underwear Rythian preferred to wear under his packer.

Rythian turned his burning face to the side, not wanting to watch as Duncan looked down at his exposed vulva. Not wanting to see the moment where Duncan would start to consider him a _woman_.

"I suppose I'll need to rethink what I wanted to do a bit, won't I? So inconsiderate, keeping this a secret until I was already committed to my plans."

Rythian shuddered and bit down on the gag as something touched him in an area he tried not to even think about. He risked a glance at Duncan, who was bent down over Rythian's crotch, running a finger along sensitive folds.

"Luckily, the toys I had prepared actually will suit this quite well!" Duncan reached over and plucked the pink thing off the tray. "Let's start with making sure you're enjoying yourself." He flipped a switch on the remote-looking part of the device, and the egg-like part began vibrating. Rythian's eyes widened. "Yes, I thought you'd like this."

Duncan pressed the vibrator against Rythian's vulva, and now Rythian couldn't prevent himself from trying to squirm away. The leather straps tying him down cut into his wrists and ankles, and the one across his stomach squeezed when he shifted, and he was starting to feel sick under the pressure of it. But he couldn't stop trying to escape the overwhelming tingling buzz in his privates. His crotch and face were feeling way too hot, and muscles in his abdomen were clenching against his will.

And then Duncan pulled the vibrator away, and Rythian slumped, breathing heavily through his nose. "I knew you'd enjoy that!" Duncan smiled at him, and Rythian just wanted to spit. He wanted to kick Duncan in the face and steal his pants and run away. He wanted to curl into a ball under his bed at home and pretend this was all a bad dream.

Duncan picked up the screwdriver. "I'm afraid I never got around to buying the proper tool for this job, so I'm going to have to apologize. A workman never does quite as good with the second best, does he? And this isn't even the third best. But we can make do."

Rythian tensed as Duncan flipped the screwdriver around in his hand and pressed the tip of the handle into the skin just below Rythian's belly button. "We need to get you warmed up for the real fun."

The cold plastic of the screwdriver was a strange feeling, as Duncan slowly slid it down Rythian's skin. Rythian's hands curled into fists as Duncan paused briefly just above Rythian's clitoris. "Ready?"

Rythian's breath caught as the handle ran over his clitoris, and slowly slid inside his vagina. It felt _wrong_ inside him, rigid and cold, the grooves meant to allow for a firm grip rubbing uncomfortably against his sensitive insides. Duncan leaned in to press a light kiss against Rythian's belly, and Rythian started pulling at the leather straps again. It hurt, but he wasn't going to just let this happen without a fight.

Duncan pulled the handle out from inside Rythian, then slid it in again. Rythian shuddered as the heat started building again, as Duncan moved the handle in and out, occasionally pausing to flick his thumb over Rythian's clit.

"You look beautiful when you're all hot and bothered." Duncan smirked up at Rythian as he set the screwdriver aside. "I've been wanting to see you like this for a long time."

Rythian tried to growl, but couldn't quite get the breath. His head was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges, and the heat was spreading from his crotch and face and starting to pool in his chest. A bead of sweat left a ticklish trail down the side of his neck, and his jaw ached with all his chewing at the gag.

"I hope you're not getting tired already. It would be terribly rude of you not to allow me my own pleasure as well."

Rythian's head jerked up, and he stared as Duncan began shedding layers of clothing. _No! Don't do this!_ He jerked his limbs, trying to loosen his bindings, but he was only giving himself friction burns. _You can still stop! Let me out of here!_

Duncan tossed his pants against the wall and started stroking absently at his erection as his gaze trailed up and down Rythian's body. "I'm so glad we can finally have this moment together. Why were you fighting this for so long? Look at you trembling with excitement, now." Duncan stretched up to kiss Rythian's nose. "I love you."

_Like hell!_

Duncan pulled himself onto the table, his legs spread over Rythian's, his skin feeling cool against Rythian's burning flesh. Duncan carefully positioned himself, then slid his cock into Rythian with a swift twitch of his hips.

Rythian clamped his eyes shut and turned his head aside, unable to watch, every remaining scrap of control he had left going towards tugging uselessly at his bonds as Duncan fucked him slowly, softly, gently. The attempt at tenderness only made Rythian feel more disgusted.

"You're so warm." Duncan kissed the side of Rythian's neck, then bend down and flicked his tongue over one of Rythian's nipples. Rythian's jaw was on fire, but he only bit down harder on the gag. His nipple tingled as Duncan teased it, and he hated how eagerly his body was responding to Duncan's affections.

Duncan stopped and sat up a moment to pick up a small white remote-like object and press a few buttons on it. The table creaked under them, then flattened out until Rythian was lying on his back again. The top of the table then continued downwards, bending Rythian back, his spine screaming in agony and his hair brushing against the floor.

And then Duncan returned to fucking him.

Rythian's composure fell away completely, and tears welled in the corners of his eyes as Duncan slid in and out of him, endlessly, his hands trailing over Rythian's chest, playing with his nipples and tickling at his scars.

"What was wrong with us before?" Duncan pulled a hand away and groped around behind him out of Rythian's sight. Rythian took a moment to hope he would cut his hand on one of the scalpels. "We should have been doing this all along. This is so much better than all that useless, blind pride keeping us at odds."

Rythian blew snot out of his nose, trying to ignore the feeling of it across his face as he fought to breath upside down.

Something pressed against his ass, and Rythian choked on his own spit, trying to cough into the gag, his chest spasming as he lost control of his breathing. Duncan pushed something inside him, and Rythian's muscles clenched reflexively, which from the way Duncan chuckled, was a mistake.

"I was worried for a bit there that you might not be into this." Duncan slid a finger into Rythian's ass, pushing the foreign object further inside, before removing the finger and holding up the controller for the pink vibrator he'd used earlier. "But it seems you really want it. I'm glad we got to do this together, finally."

Duncan flipped the switch, and Rythian's lost control of his breathing again, just as he'd got it back, blowing snot everywhere as he tried to clear his airways. The vibrations were almost agonizing, and he was starting to feel like every inch of his skin was going hypersensitive. Duncan's fingers brushed over his chest like hot pokers, and as Duncan's thrusts sped up, it was like a jackhammer in Rythian's insides. Duncan's hands drifted towards Rythian's crotch leaving ashes in their wake and when he pinched Rythian's clit it felt like he was dipping it into acid.

Rythian felt like he was going to throw up. He felt like he needed to take a dump. He felt like he was going to suffocate in his own fluids. He felt like he was going to explode into a cloud of static and fire.

Abruptly, Rythian seemed to be hung in emptiness, time paused as the whole world waited for One. Last. Thing.

Rythian fell back into himself, his stomach clenching as his legs twitched and jerked against his control. He couldn't even try to breath now, and he wanted to fold in half and just stop existing for a moment.

Duncan was still pounding into him, not giving him a moment to recover himself as his stomach cramped up like the worst period he'd ever had. Rythian snorted out another fountain of snot, biting back the sobbing that was all he really wanted to do at this point. He had to keep breathing. He was getting light headed and woozy already, and if he didn't fight for every bit of air he'd probably die here, getting fucked against this table by a mad man.

Duncan moaned, and kept rubbing away at Rythian's clit. Post-orgasm, it was only painful. But what was one more ache at this point? Rythian concentrated on his breathing. Blow out the snot, take in the air. Blow out the snot, take in the air. His face was completely slimed up now, and he had to close his eyes to avoid getting any in them.

 _Shower..._ Rythian was surprised that he was still capable of thinking actual words at this point.

Duncan jerked, his thrusts stuttering as he gasped, and he dropped his head down to Rythian's chest and nuzzled against the scars, murmuring Rythian's name over and over as he slammed his hips down into Rythian fast, and hard enough to bruise. After several long moments of pounding, he slumped, still murmuring Rythian's name, and started pushing himself off the table.

After a few moments, the table creaked again and straightened up to its normal flat position, and Rythian opened his eyes to see Duncan's slowly deflating penis, dripping cum onto the floor.

Duncan leaned down and kissed Rythian on the ear. "That was wonderful, love. Geez, you look exhausted. Let's make you a little more comfortable." Duncan reached behind Rythian's head and untied the gag, tossing it aside. "There we go!"

Rythian took a deep, shuddering breath. He wanted to scream, he wanted to curse in a thousand dead languages, he wanted to cast black spells that would remove this entire castle from the map. His jaw ached too much for him to even try to whisper, so he focused on his newfound ability to get a proper lungful of air, ignoring Duncan reaching out to ruffle his bangs.

"I'm looking forward to the next time already."

Rythian took great pride in the fact that his vomit splashed all over Duncan's crotch.

=== === ===


End file.
